Kaito and Meiko  To You Who Dream Of The Bird
by AquaAries19
Summary: A mixed story of "Dreaming Little Bird" and "To you who keep trying the hardest in the world". Hope you like it and sorry if there is lots of grammatical errors! - Aries


To you who dream of the bird – Meiko and Kaito

Hey guys! I am back! This time, it is going to be Kaito's and Meiko's love story. Aqua is busy with her story and I did not want to disturb her on her story-writing, so sorry if there are many grammatical errors, including this note! And yes, I am twisting a bit of the real "Dreaming Little Bird" PV. (Some parts of "To you who keep trying the hardest in the world" are also in here.) Oh well, let's get started, shall we?

- Aries

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko<strong>

Walking around the room listlessly, I force myself not to burst into tears. "Since young, you are already lonely – Why are you still crying?" I ask to myself. The answer immediately pop in my mind – _You might be lonely, but Kaito was your best friend, no, the person who you love. He has always been with you until…_

"No… Stop this nightmare…" I murmur to myself. I went out to look at the windows. Snow fell from the sky and sakura petals are flying past me. At the same time, a bird is fluttering outside.

Wait… A bird? A _blue _bird?

"Tweet! Tweet!" Obviously, I don't get what the bird is trying to say, but I continue looking at it.

_This bird is so familiar… Why? _As I thought to myself, I put my hand at the glass. _It has been at least three weeks I must have been here… No wonder I am hallucinating. Meiko, wake up._ I purposely give myself a slap and go to the toilet.

_Meiko, stop you are such a stupid person. You have the ability to stop this nightmare, _a side of me screaming as I wash my face. "I can't… I am trapped in this room… Even though I have the essentials, I cannot get out of here." I suddenly feel numb. What is going on?

_If you are the real Meiko, the Meiko that you show to the others, why are you acting like this? You show no mercy to any people but give second chances – Maybe a bit too many chances to Kaito, but still – to people. You want them to turn over a new leaf. Actually, you can._

"How can I give myself another chance? I made a wrong move to follow Miku and this is what I get – being trapped!" I start crying. "I am sick of being here, but I cannot go out – I will be getting Kaito, Luka and maybe even the others into trouble!"

_But what if Miku took the chance to have Kaito for herself? Won't you feel upset?_

"Huh. It is her who locked me in this hellhole, if you have forgotten."

_That's right! What are you thinking all along – stuck in here forever? Miku might not have left any clues. You might as well create some to get the other Vocaloids' attention._

"You… You are right. Maybe I could get out of here after all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito<strong>

It has been three weeks Meiko has disappeared into thin air. Everybody is now worried for her, except Miku. Luka snapped at her for being so unfeeling for Meiko. "She will be fine, Luka-nee, totally fine." That is what Miku said all the time.

I have my doubts that what Miku said is even true…

Without Meiko, everyone counts on Luka to clean up the house, buy what we all need and whatsoever. But Luka never do those work before – She is stressed out like crazy. Gakupo is buying too many eggplants. Rin and Len are going to the farm and stealing oranges and bananas.

Me? Well, without Meiko, I have been eating ice cream non-stop. But, I miss her. Sure, she is rough to me, Meiko still has her feelings of sadness most of the times. Only way to escape those is drinking beer…

She has kicked the habit, but will she do it again?

* * *

><p><em>Another week past…<em>

"Kaito!" Miku calls me. "I need to ask you something!"

"Yes?" I ask her, curious.

"Kaito… Meiko, she is rough to you all the time, right?"

"Yeah. But I know she is doing it for my own good. If she is not rough to me, Who knows how I am acting now – Eating ice cream even when I am sleeping?"

"… Kaito… Do you really like Meiko that much?"

Realisation hit me. _Miku likes me!_ "Uh, Miku, I am too old for you, if you are thinking of that. I only feel that you are my younger sister to me."

"Oh…" She turn around and walk away…

* * *

><p><strong>Miku<strong>

_Okay, Meiko is going to be doomed. _I thought. How dare Kaito choose her over me! I approach to the room I locked her. That is, until…

**Meiko**

"Miku! I have my doubts since Meiko disappeared!"

I look up. I just completed ransacking the room and manage to found a weapon – a metal rod. Not my usual weapon, but it will work.

Someone must have noticed that Miku has hid me away, but_ who? _The door suddenly open. _Get ready, Meiko! _I thought, when Miku is hitting Kaito.

_Whoa there. Kaito got hit by Miku?_

I sigh as Kaito tries to stand up again. _Bakaito… I am totally useless, you know. Miku is better than me… _I tighten my grip to the rod I have been holding.

_It is all hopeless… I might as well protect Kaito from any harm._

WACK!

I hit Miku at her leg. She fell, but she quickly recovered her balance. _Man, does she get dancing class or something?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito<strong>

"What are you thinking, Meiko? Let me handle Miku!" I told Meiko. She gives me a death glare. I get her meaning immediately – She wants to end the brutal nightmare of hers.

"Miku, you are such a crazy person. What do you want from me?" She asks Miku.

Bad question. "I want Kaito! I love him!" After saying that, she take out a gun and about to shoot Meiko. (Aries – Uh… Out of nowhere? Don't ask me where Miku get the gun.) "NO!" I leap to protect Meiko, when I felt a stab of pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Miku<strong>

"Kaito!"

Both Meiko and my reactions are the same, checking if Kaito is fine. Meiko immediately screams instructions for me.

"Tell Luka to call the hospital! Kaito might not survive if he bleeds too much!"

I snap out of my fear. "Luka-nee! Kaito is bleeding! Call the hospital!" I rush down the stairs to call her.

But, she is not here. Luckily though, Gakupo is home. "How?" He ask me while calling an ambulance.

"Don't care about that! Just cross your fingers that he is fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko<strong>

Tears flow down from my eyes. "Kaito, bear with it! Please survive!"

Kaito smiled. "I am glad that you are fine, Meiko. I don't think I can live that long, though…"

"No!" I answer to him. "Kaito, I love you!"

Kaito seem to be a little better after that. "Really, Meiko…?"

"Yes! I love you for all my might!"

Miku comes back from the stairs with Gakupo. "The ambulance is here, Kai- Meiko? How come you are at here?"

"Just get him to the hospital! Quick!"

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital…<em>

Nerve-racking minutes soon turn into a few hours. _Kaito is a fighter, he is. Or else, the doctors can come out a few hours ago, declaring he has left. _I try to convince that Kaito is fine, but I just can't.

After an eternity, the doctors attending Kaito emerges from the room.

"Can someone called 'Meiko' follow me?"

I follow the doctor into the room. _Oh no, Kaito is a fighter, but he left the world… He has lost the battle… _Seeing the body-covered duvet, I sob. The person who I care for has gone to heaven, that is unfair! _It should be me!_ I scream in my mind when the 'dead' leap out from the bed.

"Ahhhh!" I scream, hiding behind the doctor. The doctor and 'dead' Kaito start laughing. "That boy is sure a fighter. Without a blood transfusion, he still can survive!"

I hug him. "Bakaito! You gave me a scare just now!"

Kaito shrug to me, still smiling. "You are the sun, I am the water, we can make a rainbow together, you know. And Meiko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito<strong>

_A month later…_

I forgive Miku. After all, Miku has been blinded by love. But, I prefer Meiko to Miku. Meiko and I might be different, but they say opposite attracts, right?

"You are now officially husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Uh, Kaito?" Meiko face flush into crimson red. "Must you?"

"I guess so." I quickly give her a kiss before she start making a fuss.

"Aw, what a pity I did not get a perfect picture of that!" Luka groan. Gakupo smiles to me. "No worries, Luka. I got one!"

"What?" Meiko run to Gakupo. But her wedding dress pulls down her and she trips!

"Meiko!" I pull her back. She smiles to me. "Don't be that angry. It might be better than we thought. "I hope so." She pout as everyone in the hall now starts laughing. Rin rushes towards Meiko. "Congratulations, Meiko!" Len follow her. "You too, Kaito! Follow us, our newly-married couples!"

"Huh?" I take Meiko's hand while following them. At the entrance, there are balloons hanging at the twin's road roller and Luka and Gakupo's car. "Kaito, read it."

"To you who keep trying the hardest in the world. Meiko, that is so sweet! Thank you!"

"I am glad that you like it!"

I will protect her as I love her and I know she will do that to me too…

* * *

><p>Aries – Aw! Meiko, I want to go to the wedding ceremony!<p>

Meiko – It is already over, Aries.

Kaito – But we can give you a hug.

Aries - *Receives a hug from them* Thank you!

Rin – Hey, so how is Aqua?

Aries – Aqua is still doing her project, sadly. And I am still waiting for her to complete editing Gemini!

Len – Aries! Don't say anymore! You are revealing the chapter title's name!

Aries – Oh no! Before I go, please give me reviews where I can improve!

Luka – Wow. That girl can run.

Gakupo – You can, too!

(NOOOO! I can't believe I missed Luka and Gakupo! And I guess this a very long one-shot!)


End file.
